Beacon Temptations
by NobleSpartan218
Summary: So this the same story as my story Jaune and Pyrrha Confessions but its the rated M version. Spread the word, this is the one that will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please don't be too judgmental but constructive criticism is always appreciated. This story will be focused on Jaune and Pyrrha. I won't continue this if no one likes it but if even one person likes it I will continue it. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

Beautiful falling red petals, light warm breeze, and sweet delicious smells—these are the well-known qualities of the forest of Forever Fall. However there's one quality of this forest that few know about, the danger that lurks in these red maple woods. The creatures of Grimm feed off the sweet sap of the trees. While most people are unaware of this fact, Jaune is painfully aware of it. The cut on his arm, his aching legs, and his labored breathing being evidence of that, of the Ursa that is currently stalking him.

"Huh-uh huh-uh huh-uh!"

Jaune starts to think he may have lost the beast, but those thoughts quickly vanished when the sounds of the monster's thundering footsteps returned. Just then the Ursa let out a terrorizing roar that caused Jaune to change his direction, turning to the left and running into the side of the mountain. But by the time he had realized his mistake it was too late.

The Ursa had him cornered, his only chance was to stand and fight. He drew his sword and shield, his shield wouldn't expand and was grabbed and thrown by the Ursa. The beast's claws punctured Jaune's left forearm when it grabbed his shield, he was now unable to move his left arm due to the extreme pain. He swung his sword with all the strength he could possibly put into his attack. The blade made contact with the outer bone armor of the creature and snapped. Now with his heart racing, his arm in mind numbing pain, and the sweat from his face being so heavy that he could barely keep his eyes open, he could do nothing to stop this massive monster from pinning against the side of the mountain.

The beast growls mere inches from Jaune's face. Its razor sharp teeth almost touching his hair.

The Ursa backed up and then pulled back its right arm to strike Jaune. Jaune closed his eyes in anticipation to the oncoming attack, he could hear the arm swing through the air and he thought 'This is it.'

SLAM!

Jaune opened his eyes to see he was in his dorm room, it was all just a nightmare. His leg was still tangled in his covers from when he fell off his bed. It was still nighttime, he knew that both from it being dark and the clock reading '3:27am'

"Jaune! Jaune are you alright?!" A voice filled with concern called out.

He turned to see the source of the voice. That's when he saw Pyrrha his flame headed teammate. Nora and Ren were on a camping trip together so she was the only one there with him. She had been his partner ever since the initiation at the beginning of school. Jaune may have been smart and a great strategist, but Pyrrha was strong, fast, and brilliant, but what he noticed when he first met her was just how beautiful she was. She stood 5'10 with long venetian red hair. She has smooth shoulders and long slender legs. Her skin is flawless, as is her hourglass figure. She was wearing a gold nightgown that stopped about four inches above her knees. She was so beautiful that he was taken back by her beautiful face shining in the moonlight.

After a moment with no response she called to him again. "Can you hear me, Jaune?"

Finally hearing her, he started to get up as he responded "Yeah."

"What happened Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with no small amount of concern in her voice.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine." He said obviously lying.

Pyrrha was having none of it. "Don't lie to me! That wasn't nothing! You-you were breathing heavy. And you were shaking and sweating, and you fell off your bed!"

"I'm fine Pyrrha, now go back to bed." Even with Jaune trying to sound commanding, he couldn't hide the shakiness in his voice.

"That's bullcrap! Jaune, you're lying. Why won't you ever just let me help you?" She ran over and hugged him as she yelled at him. She wrapped her arms around his chest. His skin cool and damp from him sweating due to the nightmare.

His whole body started to heat up and his face turned bright red as she hugged him. Still ever as oblivious to the way Pyrrha feels about him, he just stands there. He eventually gave in and hugged her back. Then he placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Pyrrha. But all I needed was to calm down and now I have so I'm all good. Trust me everything's fine now. Goodnight." He managed to conceal his lie this time.

"Goodnight Jaune." She got up on her toes and gave him a gentle and sweet kiss on the cheek. It stunned him and took him a moment to gain his composure again.

She went over to her bed and got in, but now she was laying on her left side so that she could see Jaune. He had ripped off all the sheets during his little nose dive so he had to put them back on now. As he stood putting the sheets back on his bed his skin shined in the moonlight she had just as big a crush on him as he had on her. Jaune didn't look too bad, although thanks to his insecurities he always thought he looked scrawny and weak. This was not the case at all though, he is 6 feet tall with well-defined toned muscles. His eyes were bright blue and he had a full head of messy blond hair. He was only in his dark blue pajama pants.

She was nervous and excited for what Jaune will say about the kiss later. She kept thinking till she was almost back to sleep when she heard the door open and close. She sat up and looked around and saw that Jaune wasn't there and his hoodie was gone too.

"Where's he off to now?"

'I better go after him.' She thought to herself before getting up and getting her robe and going out the door to find Jaune before he hurts himself doing something stupid.

Tracking Jaune would be no problem for Pyrrha being the expert hunter that she is, the task was made even easier seeing as everyone else was asleep, which meant the sound of Jaune's footsteps were the only noise in the halls. Easily following the noise, she tracks him to the training area. She can see the light coming out from under the door.

'Is he sparing with someone?' she wondered as she walked up to the room.

"Ow! Oh no, not this time, I'm not losing to you again!" Jaune yelled this with frustration.

This filled Pyrrha with concern as she thought 'Is Cardin in there with him. I should get in there to check on him.' She peaked her head into the room to see what was happening. She was met with slight relief when she saw that Jaune was working with the training drone. As she watched the match go on she noticed the major improvement in Jaune's fighting ability from when they started training together only two months ago. Jaune and the robot were exchanging blows at an alarmingly fast rate. He wasn't fighting the way that Pyrrha had taught him, her training called for a calm mind, to be aware of everything your opponent is doing and to pick the perfect time to strike. Right now though, Jaune was merely delivering blow after blow with no real target in mind, he only wanted to hit the robot. He was by no means calm he was filled with rage. And Pyrrha noticed this.

'Why is he so angry?' Her concern for her partner was growing. 'I have to talk to him.'

"Jaune." She said trying to get his attention. It worked, Jaune looked over in the direction his name came from.

"Huh?" it was all he could say before the training drone socked him in the face and sent him sliding across the floor.

"Jaune!" She rushed over to him after she turned off the drone.

Jaune's face grew red both from the impact and from his own embarrassment. "I-I'm fine." He lied through the intense pain.

"No you're not, you just got punched in the face with 52g's of force." The red-head said feeling guilty for the whole situation.

"Uh…." Jaune was made speechless by the embarrassing situation and that she somehow knew that.

"Come on, let's go get some ice." After the awkward silence became unbearable she spoke "I'm so sorry Jaune."

"I-I'm ok, Pyrrha." His cheeks were blushing from the embarrassment. They walked over the first aid table in the room with had an ice machine and bags for them. She filled a bag with ice and put it on his cheek. He held it there on their way back to their dorm. Once they were inside he asked her "Why did you follow me? Didn't I tell you to go back to bed?"

"I was worried. You have a nightmare then when you think I'm asleep you just leave." The red-head had both compassion and irritation in her voice.

"So?" Jaune asked refusing to make eye contact

"So I care about you. Don't run off like that." Pyrrha said trying to reach for his hand.

"Why?" Jaune asked sounding annoyed as he pulled his hand back.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care? Why are you doing all this?" Her eyes widened and started to water as he talked with a growing feeling of anger "First you're trying to help me in class, then you want to train me, and now you're concerned if I have a nightmare. Why do you care? You're not my-hmm." He was cut off by a pair of lips locking with his. The kiss was short and rough but Pyrrha still enjoyed it and it still took Jaune off guard.

After their lips parted Pyrrha blurted out "Because I love you, Jaune! Why do you think I've doing all those things!? I've been trying to get closer to you. Can't you see that?" Pyrrha couldn't hold back her sobs while she confessed her love to the oblivious boy.

"Pyrrha I-I never knew, I never thought it could be possible for someone as great and amazing and as beautiful as you could love someone like me." He said with a dark red face and a small smile

"Why not? Why can't you see how wonderful you are?!" This made Jaune sigh and look away as he closed his eyes. "Don't give me that Jaune. You're amazing, you're handsome, and you're sweet and kind. You never treated me differently after you found out you I was. You put everyone before yourself. You're my best friend and I honestly love-" This time she was the one cut off by an unexpected kiss.

"I love you too Pyrrha." Jaune spoke softly to her before he kissed her again. This time though the kiss was tender and slow, not as sloppy as Pyrrha's forced kiss. He grabbed the back of her head with his left hand and slowly rubbed up and down her back with his right. Even though Pyrrha's eyes were closed they still flowed with water. She rested both her arms on his shoulders, and started kissing him a bit more passionately. She couldn't believe how good a kisser he was. She pushed him down onto her bed and laid on top of him while they kissed. She was so at peace, she was happy and relaxed. She drifted off during the kiss and then into sleep. Once her body went limp and her lips stopped moving he opened his eyes and realized she had fallen asleep. He pulled her robe off of her and laid her down on her bed and covered her up with the blanket and kissed her goodnight. He draped her robe over her desk chair and hung his hoodie up. He then got into bed and smiled before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I got a lot of encouragement to keep going on with story so I will continue to publish chapters. Problem is I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story, so if anyone has any thoughts pm me after you read this. So thank you all for the reviews and the likes. By the way this takes place the following morning. Also you should know that this chapter has a slight lemon and that I am a guy so I apologize if there is something I'm wrong about in this. Enjoy.**

"_Beep-Beep-Beep!"_

Pyrrha's eyes slowly opened after being awoken by her alarm going off. She sat up and smiled after remembering the events of last night. She woke up peaceful and easily, despite the late hour of last night's events. She turned off the alarm, which was blinking 9am, and looked over to Jaune's bed, it was then that she realized that Jaune was already up. She walked over to her dresser to get some fresh clothes and a towel but as she walked up to the bathroom to take a shower she heard a voice singing inside the bathroom and the shower running.

"-only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go." Jaune was the one singing, he is so good. Pyrrha started wondering why she had never heard him before. Jaune stopped singing and then turned off the shower. He walked out and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked over to his uniform that he brought into the bathroom with him when he realized it was Saturday and he didn't need it. So he walked out of the bathroom to go to his dresser, never noticing that Pyrrha was awake. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some underwear, socks, dark jeans, and a black t-shirt with the name JNPR on it. He dropped the towel and stepped into this boxers. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she gasped before she looked away when she saw Jaune naked. All she could think about was that he was even more amazing then she had thought. The gasp was from seeing Jaune naked, her eyes widening was from seeing Jaune's "size" he was 7in (20cm) flaccid.

After hearing the gasp Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha and panicked. "Ahh! Pyrrha!" He yelled as he pulled up his boxers so fast he almost fell over.

"Jaune I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Her face was as red as her hair as she ran into the bathroom. Pyrrha's head was spinning, she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, what she saw, how this made her feel, how he felt, what was he thinking, and how big does he get? After the last thought she decided that she needed to stop thinking and just take her shower and worry about this later.

Jaune was left alone to process what just happened. 'Why didn't she say anything when I first walked in? Did she want to see me naked? Now that she saw she probably won't want to be with me anymore.' He finished getting dressed and decided to wait for her on his bed.

The hot water was calming Pyrrha down but she couldn't keep her mind from bring up the image of Jaune naked right in front of her. She couldn't stand the emotions that were washing over her. Her hand was slowly traveling down her soaking wet body getting closer and closer to her- 'No!' She snapped back to her senses and pulled her hand away. She quickly finished her shower and got out and dried off. She then realized that she had left her clothes out on her bed. She put on her rope as she thought 'Wow, this is ironic.' She walked out of the bathroom and saw Jaune with his head in his hands as he sat on his bed.

He heard her walking and stood up. "Pyrrha please don't be mad at me, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Pyrrha was slightly taken back. "Jaune if anyone should be sorry it's me. I should have something when you walked out. I'm sorry I saw you naked."

"Don't be, its ok. I know you didn't do it on purpose." He was feeling hot and his face was bright red.

Her face became just as red as she walked over to him and said "Well, fair is fair." Her walk then became slow and swung her hips back and forth and started untying her rope as she got closer. She slowly peeled it off her shoulders and let drop to the ground. Her skin was perfect, her breasts were big but not so big that they sagged, and her vulva was completely clean shaven. Jaune closed his eyes and was about to looked away when she grabbed his him by the cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate. Both of them had shaky breathing. Jaune was hesitant to touch her but eventually he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had her arms around his neck. She backed up and pulled off his shirt and began kissing his chest and shoulders. They laid down on Jaune's bed. His hands slid down and groped her ass cheeks, his action was met with a moan from Pyrrha. He continued to rub her ass as his fingers slowly got closer to between her thighs, he also began kissing her neck. She could feel him getting aroused, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. She laid back down on top of him and started kiss his abs and work her way up his body and started kissing his lips again. Jaune's fingers had finally made it to her pussy and started rubbing her pussy lips with three of his fingers on his right hand. She was moaning so loud that he put his left hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into an even deeper kiss, he was massaging her tongue with his. His middle finger went deeper as it was rubbing, it was now between the her lips and was rubbing up and down instead of before when he was just going side to side. She suddenly felt something rub up against her stomach, it was Jaune's now fully hard cock popping out of his boxers. It was now around 10 inches. When Pyrrha noticed this she crawled down Jaune's body, kissing him as she moved. She grabbed his boxers and slowly pulled them down, after a second of her admire how big he is, she then grabbed his cock with both hands and slowly licked up the shaft then she kissed the head. Just before she got the head in her mouth she heard something that made her stop.

"Wait." Jaune said with disappointment in his voice.

"Huh, what is it? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha was worried that whatever was wrong was her doing. That he was feeling like she forced herself on him.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is great. You are amazing." He said as he pulled her back up to him. "But I don't think we're ready for this, we've already done so much. Pyrrha, we just got together last night. And I love you too much to risk losing the wonderful life we may have together on a day of passion."

As disappointed as she was Pyrrha knew he was right. She got up and walked over to her bed to get dressed. She couldn't stop her eyes from watering but she was able to stop herself from making any noise. She slipped on a pair of pink underwear, some dark jeans that were similar to Jaune's, a black bra, and a red t-shirt. She sat down on her bed to put on her socks and Jaune noticed then that she was crying. He finished putting on his clothes and walked over to her and crotched down. He took her chin in between his index finger and his thumb and gently lifted up her head. He closed his eyes and gave her soft kiss on the lips.

"But there are only ways we can show our love." He said with a warm smile. He took her hand, kissed it and said. "Pyrrha Nikos. Will you do me the pleasure and accompanying me to dinner tonight?"

This was met with a strong kiss and a whole souled "Yes!"

**Alright so thank you all for reading. Please rate and review. And I really want to hear your opinions and ideas for the story. And those of you who want a full real lemon let me know.**


End file.
